


Extra Whip

by midnightmumblings



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Josh is also adorable, Justin Is Adorable, Ken gives very helpful advice, M/M, Sejun is done with all of them, Stell bakes, That's a tag now, coffee shop AU, meet cute, rated t for mild cursing, very dialogue heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: In which Justin is a barista working at the cafe of his best friends Ken, Sejun, and Stell, and Josh is the stressed grad student that comes in and always asks for “extra whip.”
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Extra Whip

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 1 of the Fluff Challenge I've set myself to do on Twitter. I asked people to vote on what kind of fluffy AU I should write next, and the overwhelming majority wanted a Coffee Shop AU, so here we go!
> 
> I'm taking a break from all the smut as well. I need to flood people's timelines with fluff for some cleansing, and we need more adorable cuteness in our lives. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and stan SB19!

It was a cold and rainy Saturday the first time Justin saw him.

The forecast predicted sun for the rest of the day, so now Justin already has more trust issues when dark clouds rolled in and torrents of rain started to fall. Thankfully, he was already safely ensconced in the warmth of the cafe, dry and safe. 

The same couldn't be said for the poor soul that barged in through the doors. 

He came into the cafe, drenched from the rain. His clothes were practically sticking onto his skin, the loud squelch of his shoes echoing in the otherwise empty establishment.

He watched as the man ran to the nearest corner booth, frantically emptying his bag onto the table, and Justin winced when he saw him pull out a very old laptop. The bag was as wet as he was, and he seemed to be near tears as he tried to start up the ancient looking machine.

“Please please,” Justin could hear him pleading. “Not now you stupid fucker!”

After five minutes, he sighed in defeat, resting his head on the table. He looked so downtrodden, soaked to the skin with probably important work gone forever. 

Justin looked around - there were not a lot of people in the cafe courtesy of the heavy downpour, so he could afford to relax a little bit. Besides, Ken and Sejun seem to have everything covered between them while Stell continued baking in the back, so Justin proceeded to put together a hot cappuccino. The forlorn stranger looked like he could use some warmth.

“Hey,” he said, approaching the corner booth. The stranger looked up, and Justin only realized how attractive he really was. Dark brown eyes widened, framed by his black hair that stuck to his forehead. He looked at Justin questioningly and at the cappuccino in his hand.

“I uh...I didn’t order anything,” he said with a scratchy voice. 

Justin shook his head. “It’s on the house. It looks like you could use a little pick me up.”

“I can’t possibly…” the stranger began, but Justin cut him off by placing the cup in front of him.

“I insist,” Justin said with a winning smile. “I may not know exactly what you’re going through right now, but maybe this can bring some brightness in this otherwise dark and gloomy day.”

Hesitantly, the stranger wrapped a hand around the cup and he brought it to his lips. Almost immediately, some color returned to his cheeks, and he sighed in relief. 

“Thank you,” he rasped out. “I’ll uh...I’ll pay when I can.”

“No need,” Justin replied, holding a hand up with a grin. “You’re soaked...I have an extra shirt I can lend you so you can get dry.”

“You’ve already done so much.”

Justin shook his head. “I can’t in good conscience let a stranger die from hypothermia. Let me help you.”

The stranger seemed hesitant, but the chill that ran through his body betrayed him. In an instant, Justin grabbed the clean shirt from his locker. It was a long-sleeved one with “LIT” written on the front. It looked incredibly large on the stranger, but on the positive side, he was no longer shivering.

“Thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am,” the stranger said, returning to his stuff. “Everything’s been such a shit show lately, I’m glad to know that there’s still some good left in this world.”

“It’s no worry at all,” Justin replied with a smile. “I’ll have to get back to work though, so, enjoy your coffee.”

“Oh, of course!” 

At that, Justin returned behind the bar, ignoring the knowing looks that Ken and Sejun sent his way. He was about to begin crafting a new order that just came in when a voice caught his attention.

“Uh, excuse me?”

Justin turned to see the stranger by the bar, holding the cappuccino in his hand.

“I know you’ve probably got better stuff to do but…” the stranger trailed off before holding up the cup. “Could I have some extra whip?” He asked sheepishly.

The request made Justin blink, but he immediately sprung into action, taking the cup with a smile. “Of course,” he said, grabbing a can and generously plying it on the coffee. “Extra whip for the extra cutie.”

The stranger blushed, but took the cup anyway. “Thanks uh…” he squinted as his eyes dropped down to Justin’s name tag. “...Justin. I’m Josh, by the way.”

_Josh._ The name suited him well. 

“It’s my pleasure, Josh.”

Josh nodded his head in thanks before he returned to his corner booth, nursing the hot cappuccino. 

And, well, if Justin nearly stumbled over his feet when he caught sight of the whipped cream mustache on Josh’s upper lip, it was nobody’s business but his own.

***

“It’s on the house,” Ken said in a mockingly sweet voice. “If you want, I can give you my shirt so you won’t be cold anymore.”

“I don’t talk like that,” Justin huffed as they were closing down the cafe.

“Yeah, but with the way you were making goo goo eyes at him all evening, I’d say otherwise.” Ken retorted with a grin. 

Justin rolled his eyes. “I did a good deed, and besides, anyone would have done the same.”

“I don’t think so,” Sejun butted in. 

“I wouldn’t give my shirt to a total stranger, no matter how good looking they were.” Stell pointed out. 

Justin sighed, recalling the extremely sad figure that sat in that booth all night. “He’s probably had a rough day. I was being nice, and who cares if he doesn’t return the shirt. I never liked it anyway.”

“Whatever you say, bro,” Ken chuckled, bumping Justin’s arm. “Whatever you say.”

***

Josh came back a few days later. It was the middle of the lunch rush, and Justin was drowning in orders, but he waited patiently by the side, tapping something on his phone as he watched the rush die down slowly.

From what Justin could see, he looked much better this time. He had on a pair of faded dark jeans, and he was wearing an oversized pink sweater. It was a far cry from the despondent figure that Justin saw the other day, and he had to admit, Josh looked really fuckin’ hot.

When the rush died down, Josh approached the counter, and Justin unceremoniously shoved Ken to the side so he could take his order.

“Hi, welcome to BerryHot Chicks Cafe, can I take your order?” He said in a rush, and Josh stared at him with a bemused smile on his face.

“Yeah, I think I’ll have a hot cappuccino.”

“One hot capp coming up. Would you like any pastries with that?”

Josh looked at the glass casing as if he was pondering over his choices. “Well, what do you recommend?”

Justin blinked. “Uh well...I like the cinnamon buns. They’re a crowd favorite.”

“One cinnamon bun then,” Josh said, taking out his wallet. 

Justin rang up his order. “That’ll be 245.”

Josh handed him a crumpled 500 peso note and said “Keep the change. For the capp the other day.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to!”

“I insist,” Josh replied, grabbing Justin’s hand and folding it over the 500 peso note. “I cannot in good conscience allow a good man like you to have this taken from your pay all because you helped someone down on his luck.”

Justin blushed, ignoring the snicker of Ken behind him. “Well o-okay then.”

“Oh, and I’m returning this as well.” Josh said, holding out a plastic bag that Justin could see contained his shirt. “Freshly laundered, too. I really appreciated what you did the other day.”

Justin took the bag, a smile on his face. “It was no problem at all. I’m glad I could help.”

At Ken’s cough, Justin immediately sped up with Josh’s order until there was a steaming hot cup of cappuccino in front of him and a warm cinnamon bun on the side.

“Thank you, Justin.” Josh said, and Justin ducked his head with a smile.

“God, you’re whipped.” Ken remarked when Justin returned behind the bar. 

Justin glared at him. “I am not.”

“Excuse me, Justin?” 

Both Ken and Justin turned around, Justin about five seconds quicker than Ken, to see Josh standing next to the bar, cappuccino cup in hand. “Sorry to bother, but, could I have some extra whip?”

“Oh, of course!” Justin said in a rush, tripping over his own feet to grab Josh’s cup so he could squeeze in more whipped cream. He returned it to Josh with a beaming smile, and Josh grinned back at him. 

“You’re the best,” Josh said as their fingers brushed when Justin handed him back the cup. He then returned to his seat, and Justin watched with a sigh as he munched happily on his cinnamon bun and drank his cappuccino.

“I stand corrected,” Ken said later once Josh had left. “You’re not just whipped. You’re _extra_ whipped.”

Justin rolled his eyes, not deigning to dignify that with a response.

***

Josh started to become a regular at that stage. He came almost twice a week, with either a stack of papers or his aging laptop, and he’d occupy the corner booth until almost closing time. The pastry he orders would vary, but he’d always, without fail, order a cappuccino.

And then later ask for extra whip.

In one of the rare moments that the cafe was not busy, Justin looked at Sejun questioningly who rolled his eyes, but gave him a fond smile.

“Go ahead. Ken and I got it covered.” He said.

Justin grinned at his _kuya_ and proceeded to get out a cinnamon bun from the display. He took it over to where Josh was seated, buried in a mountain of paperwork.

“Hey,” he greeted, and Josh looked up. When he saw who it was, a huge smile bloomed on his face. 

“Hey, yourself.” Josh replied, sitting back, a grin on his face. 

“Can I sit here?” Justin asked, gesturing to the chair in front of Josh.

“Yeah, of course,” came the reply, and Justin sat down, placing the cinnamon bun in front of them.

“I brought us sweets. Would you like to share?” He asked, handing a fork to Josh who took it. 

“God, thanks,” Josh replied, taking a bite from the cinnamon bun. “I haven’t eaten in hours. I’m drowning in paperwork.”

“I can tell,” Justin chuckled. “What is it that you do, exactly?”

Josh sighed. “I am a very very stressed out grad student. I’m currently taking some units, while I’m also a TA so I have some teaching units as well.”

Justin winced. “Man, and I feel bad for complaining about my thesis days back in college.”

“It’s not that bad usually,” Josh confessed. “It just so happened finals took place at the same time as the grading period, so I’m under the crunch at the moment.”

“Oh shit, I hope I’m not interrupting.” 

“Nah, you could never.” Josh said with a grin. “And besides, it’s about time I surfaced from here, and seeing you always makes my day.”

“Oh yeah?” Justin asked, his heart beating loudly in his chest. 

“Yeah,” Josh replied, placing his hand on top of Justin’s. “You’ve been making my day since you made me a capp and lent me your shirt.”

Justin could feel the blush on his cheeks, but he didn’t turn away. “It’s no problem, really. I’m sure anyone would have done the same.”

“But I’m glad it was you.” 

Justin smiled at that. “Me too.”

“And I also love the fact that you give me extra whip.”

Justin laughed. “I see, that’s what you keep me around for: Extra whip.”

“Nah, I keep you around because you’re cute.” Josh replied, grinning at him. "The extra whip is just a bonus."

Justin ducked his head, but he returned Josh’s smile.

“So, uh, would you like more coffee? I feel like you’ll need it.”

Josh looked around at the paper on the table, and he huffed. “Yeah, I guess one more wouldn’t hurt.”

“Cappuccino?”

“Yup, and don’t forget…”

“...the extra whip,” Justin finished for him, and he could tell that he was grinning dopily.

“You’re the best,” Josh said, taking Justin’s hand in his.

They smiled at each other before Justin pulled away to prepare Josh’s coffee.

And well, if Josh seemed so much more productive after that, well, it was purely coincidence wasn’t it?

***

"So, when are you planning to ask him out?" Stell suddenly asked, and Justin nearly dropped the flour he was holding.

It was one of the rare moments Stell allowed Justin to help with baking, and apparently, he wasn't going to hold back on the inquisition. 

" What do you mean?" Justin asked as he placed the sack of flour on the table. 

Stell chuckled. "Don't be so dense, Jah. You've been flirting back and forth with extra whip since Day 1. We're getting tired of waiting for you to make a move."

"I don't recall ever asking you three for your opinion on the matter." Justin snarked as he grabbed scissors to cut the sack of flour open.

"You may not have asked for it, but we're giving it anyways," the baker replied with a grin. "It's so painful to watch you two flirt like high schoolers over coffee."

Justin sighed. It has been a month since Josh walked into his life, and while he enjoyed his company, he wasn't sure they were even on the same page here. Sure, he and Josh flirted, shared pastries, and even swapped stories, but it never went further than that. Justin could never find the perfect time to insert it into the conversation because Josh was always either super busy with his work and classes, or Justin was the one busy with the cafe. 

But, Stell had a point. Justin wanted more. He wanted sleepy cuddles and breakfast in bed. He wanted late night talks, and crappy Netflix movies as Josh would run his fingers through his hair. He wanted fancy dinner dates and walks in the park. He wanted the whole nine yards, and he wanted it with Josh. 

But how to broach the subject? 

"You just go for it," Ken said later when Justin told him about his concerns. "Take the plunge."

"I don't think it'll be that easy."

"Hey, if all else fails, you can spell it out on your chest with whipped cream." Ken pointed out with a grin, waggling his eyebrows. "I'm sure he'd ask for extra."

"Fuck you," Justin huffed, and Ken just laughed at him.

***

The next day, Josh came into the cafe. Surprisingly, he wasn't loaded with bags and papers. He looked incredibly good in his tight black jeans and white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Justin nearly slipped behind the bar when he realized Josh had the top two buttons undone, revealing a sliver of creamy skin.

"Hey," Justin greeted him once Josh approached the counter. "You're looking good."

Josh grinned. "Thanks. Finals are over and grades have been submitted, so for the foreseeable future, I am a free man."

"Oh awesome! I'm happy for you. So what are you having?" Justin asked.

Josh hummed. "I'll have a capp, the usual."

"Yeah, anything else?" Justin punched the order, focused on entering the correct details, that he almost fell over at Josh's next words.

"Yeah, a date… say, Saturday night?" 

Justin looked up at that, eyes wide. 

Josh suddenly looked uneasy. "I-I mean, only if you want to. I wasn't sure if I was reading this right, but I do hope I was."

And, Justin didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly leaned over the counter and gently pressed his lips against Josh's. The other man made a surprised noise, but he kissed back almost instantly before Justin pulled back. 

" About damn time," they turned to see Sejun leaning against the wall, watching them with amusement. "I was wondering when you two idiots would make a move."

Josh grinned. "I wanted to make sure I was absolutely free before I asked. A guy like Justin deserves all the time and attention, and I wanted to be able to give that to him."

"I'm not that special," Justin said, blushing fiercely. 

"But you are. And I saw that the first day we met, when you gave me your shirt and a cappuccino that I hadn't asked for." Josh replied with a smile. 

"Hey, can you two lovebirds maybe take this outside. You're holding up the line!" Some asswipe yelled from behind them.

"Hey shut up, asshole!" they heard Ken yell back. "They've been dancing around each other for a month now, I need to know how this ends."

"Ken!" Sejun hissed, but did nothing to placate the irate customer. 

Josh turned back to Justin. "Maybe I should finish ordering first, and we'll continue this later?" 

Justin nodded. "Yeah, yeah of course."

He processes Josh's order and proceeded to make Josh's cappuccino before handing him the cup. 

"There you go, enjoy." Justin said as Josh took the cup. 

"Thanks," Josh said, before pausing and turning back. "Could I have some…"

"Extra whip?" Justin finished with a grin. 

Josh laughed. "Well, actually, maybe a little extra sugar?" 

Justin gave him a confused look but then a look of understanding dawned when Josh pursed his lips for a kiss. He leaned in, pressed their lips together, and they pulled away, big smiles on their faces. 

"Now that I have you," Josh began, gently giving Justin another peck on the lips again. "I have all the sweetness I need." 

Justin smiled at that. "I'll see you when my shift ends. I feel like we need to make up for lost time."

"I'll wait. I've waited this long after all." Came the reply.

"Still want the extra whip?" Justin asked, holding out the can. 

"You know what? Why not." Josh replied, holding out the cup.

Justin sprayed a hefty amount of whipped cream on the surface of the coffee. "There you go."

"Thanks...you're the best." Josh said, leaning over and kissing Justin again, who let out a muffled moan. 

And, oh yeah. Justin was definitely extra whipped. 

And he couldn't wait for what was in store.

***FIn***


End file.
